


From completely nothing to everything

by Gayasshit_ye_9



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, F/F, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gay, Hacking, Hana is about as straight as a circle, Hinted Widowtracer, I just know it, Original Character(s), Tags, Tags May Change, doing som.va shippers a favor, pharmercy too, som.va, sombra is cheesy af but also really sweet, sombva, somva - Freeform, they are totally gay, ye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:17:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayasshit_ye_9/pseuds/Gayasshit_ye_9
Summary: This day seemed like any other normal day at HQ. However something was....off.





	1. Something is wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoy! ;) *insert D.va's voice line here* 
> 
> (see the end of work for notes)

On a regular basis, this day would be looked at as a completely normal day. However something......something was....off. As far as Hana was concerned at least.

 

As usual Lúcio, Lena and her sat together at breakfast. She finished her stream very early this morning. Still it was normal for her to be gaming until sunrise. Still something was...off. Everything seems normal, however, a feeling deep down in her gut says otherwise.

 

She excused herself and went to check on her MEKA. Maybe something was wrong with it. When she got there though....nothing. It was perfectly fine. I could need a new paint job and some minor changes here and there. But, today was not the day to pimp it up. It was too bothersome right now.

 

When she went to her room, locked herself in, she started to just look around. Everything looked normal. Her bed was its usual unmade mess. Empty and halfeaten dorito bags littered her desk. Never bothering to empty the trash bin in the corner either. It hadn't started to smell so whatever. Mini fridge still full of energy drinks and mountain dew, nothing stolen. So what was wrong?

 

 _The webcam is off right?_ She thought, and she checked. Yup. It's off. Good to see that it didn't record her while sleeping or walking around almost naked.

  
_What about....the bathroom?_ Maybe someone put cameras in the bathroom. Despite her wondering how and why someone would do that. As she thought, nothing. Giggling to herself. Such a naive thought.

 

 _The computer......?_ She sat down on her chair. As usual the computer turned on imediately. And of course there was five million windows open. Somewhere in this mess there was a very irritating tune playing. 

 

 _Where is that annoying song coming from?_  After checking and closing window, after window, after window she finally found the source. A long forgotten game she hadn't played in forever. The main menu still open and playing its annoying-ass tune over and over again. She closed it, sitting back for a second.

 

 _I wonder if my favorite youtubers have uploaded anything recently_... She said, staring at the screen for a while.

 

 _Come to think of it, where the heck IS youtube_? Squinting her eyes sligtly.

 

"It's somewhere in this mess of million windows isn't it?" Hana pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. First there's something wrong, which she can't find, now she can't find shit on her computer. Nothing new really. She never closed the windows before streaming. Pretty much her whole fanbase knew how messy her browser was.

 

Well she could find that game. Only because of its irritating music, though.

 

After some time she just said: "Screw it!". She closed the whole browser because ain't nobody got time for that. Opening it again and clicking on the adress bar. She typed in Youtube.com

 

"What the heck??" She exclaimed with wide eyes. At this moment she was pretty sure she knew what was wrong. Because she couldn't remember the last time a whole website just became purple (it had never happened before)

 

"Well this is new....." She tried fixing it.

 

Reloading the page......nothing.

 

Settings......nothing.

 

Getting  ~~slightly~~ , very annoyed she crossed out the website again. Suddenly the screen went black.

 

"Wha-" 

 

"Oh come on!" 

 

It was then it happened, the thing that could either mean trouble or just annoyance. The computer turned on. However, not to its usual loading screen. The screen was just....purple. A very, very dark purple. With a neon purple skull glowing in the middle. What's special about this skull is that it looked more of like an oval hexagon shape with very big eyes. Might remind one of a sugar skull with the little triangles around its eyes.

 

"Really? Why me?" Was all she could say. She tried moving the mouse, typing on the keyboard. It did nothing, though. Eventually  the skull got bigger stretching across the whole screen and it returned to normal. Desktop, messy as usual. 

 

 _That was.....weird?_ Well, it was just the beginning. In the right corner a chat box opened. A purple one, no names, just a chat.

 

Oh hey, conejita. I see you noticed me. (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧ 

 

Hana squinted her eyes, where did this come from?

  

Why me?  No need for a 'who dis', she knew who it was. Not much, but enough. The older ones, like Jack and Ana, knew more. Since they have been here longer and had more experience with Talon.

 

The mysterious hacker remained silent for a while. A few minutes later she replied. Hana had just stared at the screen.

 

You where supposed to ask 'who dis' ┐(￣ー￣)┌

 

Hana just snorted. 

 

Well i know 'who dis'. who else has a frickin' sugas skull as a logo? 

 

She typed back aggressively. So ready for the stranger to get to the point and leave.

 

You don't, chica. Besides don't insult my logo, it's not a calavera

 

fine, who dis?

 

She swore she heard a smug laugh from somewhere. Did she hack her microphone too?  


 

To the system, nobody, but you can call me sombra (`･ε´-ゞ) 


	2. Remembering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana's in deep thoughts. She had never been this absent from reality since.....then....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have and will be reading through my chapters extra thorough just so I can avoid petty little mistakes. For this I use an app called “into words”, I find it very helpful! (not a promo, but I recommend it).
> 
> Also I will avoid using any languages I don't speak (except nicknames or actual fraces that i've researched) because google translate isn't good enough, and I feel it's not necessary to make the story more exciting. Besides I don't want to annoy or offend those who speak the language. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Her room was bathed in darkness. The moon hidden behind thick clouds, no stars visible either. She always closed the bathroom door before going to bed, now it stood open. Gaping. No notice taken. Computer always turned off. When she wasn't streaming at least. Tonight it was on. But no streaming was live. She still had schedules put up for streaming times.

 

Tonight it was like she was completely lost. She just stood there, staring out the window. Out onto the sea, which looked like a black hole, only illuminated by a few lights by the shore. Small boats calmly swinging in the smooth waves. It was beautiful! Making her body relaxed. However, her mind, not so much.

 

Lost in deep thought she reached her arm out. Fumbling for the halfeaten bag of doritos. She slowly brought a chip to her mouth, still staring adrift into nothingness.

 

It was a rare occasion for her being this distant from reality. In fact, it had only happened once before. Several years ago when a giant omnic monstrosity rose from The East China Sea. She was a freshly trained MEKA pilot. Today she didn't mind the thought of it, she no longer feared it. And after she joined Overwatch it was like she had a new family again. Her mental health wasn't in need of....her

* * *

 

 

A loud, uncomfortable sound was suddenly shaking Hana out of her slumber. It was the alarm.

 

"All MEKA pilots meet up in sector 3 in five minutes! I repeat all MEKA pilots meet in sector 3 in five minutes!" A male voice practically screamed out. She grunted dramatically. But quickly rolled out of bed. Five minutes is not a long time, she needed to hurry.

 

After a very quick shower to wake up. She dragged on her suit and ran off to sector 3. Most pilots had already met. She sat down beside a good friend of hers, Min.

 

Min was a rather pretty young woman with dark brown hair in a tight ponytail. Hana has always admired and looked up at Min. Ever since they met and became close friends. She was one of the bravest, strongest and kindest people Hana had encountered in her life. If Hana had any problems she could bet her sweet ass Min would be there to help her. They were always there for one another. But of course, Hana had a few other friends on her team. Far from as close friends as Min, though.

 

"What's going on?" She asked, looking at a surprisingly awake and calm looking Min.

 

"I think the giant omnic has returned." Min replied quietly. They were quickly interrupted when the commander shouted for everyone's attention.

 

The monstrous omnic had in fact rised from the depths of the ocean. The MEKA unit wasn’t new to this, but definitely not experienced. Although the unit could’t defeat the omnic, they needed to protect South Korea. Without delay the commander was shouting orders. He had always been the best at strategies. He was also quick to divide into teams.

 

Hana was sooner than ever out in her MEKA, so was her team. She was happy to have Min with her too.

 

It didn’t take too long before the giant omnic came into view. Hana was completely taken off guard. Sure she had seen some of it before on the news and stuff but as far as she thought, it was unlike anything she had ever seen! It had four legs, a large body with at least 4 arms. From afar, one could see all the cannons it contained.

 

Its giant legs moved slow, still the unit didn’t have much time. Attacks had to be done now, not a second later.

 

Hana’s team was set to attack in the air near the omnic’s head. As they got closer, they started firing hard. Aiming especially for its most weak looking places.

 

Much to their disappointment though…

 

“The bullets aren't piercing it!” Hana called into the com. Nevertheless she kept her head cool. Focusing on activating her defense matrix in time of constant fire from the omnic’s canons placed, well everywhere...

 

“We’ll have to switch to explosives!” The commander replied back. Well he shouted, with all the noise it was hard hearing each other. This made Hana a little sceptical.

 

“What explosives? Our MEKAs aren't  bombers!” Another guy broke through. He was right, aside from the little missiles, the only explosions a MEKA could be capable of would be to self-destruct.

 

The commander however was also right. In the current situation they didn’t have much choice.

 

“Try hitting its more delicate parts with your missiles! If that doesn’t clear out enough to switch to bullets, then I’m afraid we will have to self-destruct!”

 

Given that, everyone switched to missiles. Spraying the little they had onto the omnic.

 

The omnic’s skin was too strong still. No matter how much they charged at it, nothing happened. The monstrosity just started swatting them away like mosquitos.

 

“Uuuurgh, the missiles have no effect!” It was Min, swearing into the com. Consequently, Hana got stressed. She already was, but it got more intense. She knew what would happen next, so did everyone else. Still, no one wanted to do this. Some have probably used such long time customizing and putting love into their MEKA. But most of all, no one had hoped it had to be this hard fighting this thing.

 

“Listen closely! Our missiles must have bruised it a little somewhere. Find those places along with its most fragile areas. Try to fly or get as close as you can before proceeding to self-destruct! But, be careful! Don’t get too close to the explosions!”

 

“Well, frick!” She swore to herself. If there was one thing she didn’t want it was to say goodbye to her MEKA. She loved it!

 

But did she really have much of a choice?

 

Not if they wanted this thing of an omnic to go away.

 

Concentrating, pressing buttons all over the place, she flew closer to the omnic’s head. Nice and slow, making her way to the back of its neck.

 

 _This better do something!_ She hoped it would. Better try it if she wanted to know. Hopefully the others have found good spots as well!

 

While finding the eject button, she started to mentally prepare herself. This would either work, causing them to win and rid of the omnic. Or it wouldn’t work and… she didn’t even want to imagine what would happen then.

 

Nothing could prepare her for the loss, though.

 

I mean they won, the omnic retreated into the ocean again.

 

But she had still lost

 

Something important..

 

Something that was almost crucial for her mental health

 

Her….

 

The biggest blessing she had been given in this whole, wide world

 

Min

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand just like that I'm ending it.  
> I've haven't really been sure how to continue without it becoming to boring. I want more to happen than it just being like chat-date-the end, you feel me? So today i've put up more of a plan so hopefully chapter writing will go a lot smoother.
> 
> As always, I'm open for constructive critisism, corrections, question and any comments really. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading! :D


	3. I have my ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why chat when you can break in?

Hana’s thoughts went back to earlier. When she had her conversation with the "mysterious stranger", Sombra. 

 

_ Why did she contact me in the first place?  _ Was one of the hundreds of thought fleeing through her head simultaneously. At the same time it felt like nothing was happening in her brain at all. 

 

_ Who is Sombra? Clearly she can't be that bad if she's wasting her time talking to me. _ To be fair, all she really knew of her was that she's a hacker and agent for Talon. But still, she might just be playing with her feelings to earn trust. 

 

_ What does conejita even mean?  _ A small hint of irritation got unleashed inside her. Was that really what she was concerned for right now? She didn't bother opening google translate just for that. So her thoughts kept storming. 

 

All of a sudden, a little twinkle was heard. As if she was woken from a trance, she shook her head quickly and turned towards the sound. At first glance it looked like nothing had changed. She didn't take notice of anything, even though everything was out of place at this time of day.

 

She took a few seconds before realizing that her computer was still on. And what she had heard was totally a chat sound. Why did she think so slow? It was one of the most familiar sound for a gamer like her. She did chat with her fans once in a while. Which meant after and under all streams cause that's when people knew she was online.

 

Still she lingered by the window, almost going back to her deep thoughts. She felt as though she was being pulled away from her favorite video game, which in this case was her deep thoughts by the window. It took her a long minute of "Is it worth it" and "It's all the way over there", before she finally dragged herself across the room. Barely lifting her feet in the process. 

 

She sat down.

 

Inhaled deep and low.

 

Exhaled long and dramatic.

 

Finally focusing her eyes she looked at the screen. 

 

_ What time is it?  _ She thought. Pretty much the whole time since chatting with Sombra have been used to just stare out the window. 

 

“Already 5PM?” She exclaimed. Not able to really figure out where all that time went. Did she use over five or six hours just thinking?

 

In the right corner of her screen, like last time, the purple little box had appeared. Also known as a chat room. Before she would take a look at the new message she proceeded to peer at the last ones. 

 

Well, Sombra, if you could stop hacking my computer and just get the frick out of here, that would be great. >:/

 

_ Maybe I was a little harsh... _ No way! It's a hacker we're talking about here....

 

No need to be rude, Chica ( ◞᷄દ◟᷅ ) 

 

Whatevs...

 

Honestly she didn't blame herself for feeling no compassion for Sombra. She’s known for hacking and blackmailing.

 

So mean :(

 

She had left it at that, not bothering to say anything back. What was there to say anyway? It didn't take long before she scrolled down again to look at the new message. What did she want now? 

 

Ayyyy, Chica! What you up to this evening? 

 

Hana furrowed her brows. Why did Sombra wonder about that? Was she planning something evil?

 

Why would I answer that? You do realize you're the enemy right? 

 

_ Was that the right thing to say? Oh who cares?  _

 

Did Sombra really think she would tell the enemy what she was doing and planning. Pffft, Sombra must be smarter than that right?

 

Well, I don't want us to be. I find you very intriguing! (^_-)

 

"Hmmmm, I don't know....." She said sceptically. What was she saying?! Sombra is a part of Talon, she can't be trusted! But then again, she didn’t know her. 

 

"Don't know what, Hana?"

 

She froze. Eyes widening, the hairs on the back of her neck practically rising. A voice had suddenly spoken behind her. It was a deep and accented one. Definitely not someone from Overwatch. As they would have knocked. 

 

And make a sound when entering.

 

And have a familiar voice.

 

She quickly turned around. Who had gotten in? More importantly, how? This was a high security watchpoint of Overwatch. 

 

What, or rather who, stood in front of her was a sight of its own. A dark skinned woman with dark eyes to be more specific. She wore a lot of makeup around her eyes, not in a bad way. One cut in each eyebrow, and a small beauty mark under her left eye. She was clearly fond of purple. Purple tips on her long, pointy hair swept on one side. Her other side shaven with electronic thingies, kinda looking like glow sticks (neon purple), snaking their way behind her head. Also purple leggings ending in a light blue, no shoes. A dark, long coat with a very wide and high collar. Lastly very long purple (of course) nails. Probably fake since she's wearing gloves. 

 

_ Hot… _

 

This was all Hana could think for a few seconds, also while staring wide eyed. All Sombra did, yes this is Sombra, was show a devilish smirk. 

“How did you get in here?” Hana asked. Trying to keep the fear out of her voice. 

 

To her surprise, Sombra just gave a weak but evil laugh. Her smug grin remaining. 

 

“How. Did you. Get in. Here, Sombra?” Hana repeated herself. Sighing deeply.

 

“I have my ways, conejita. Oh, and you can just call me Olivia,” Somb- Olivia replied, taking a step closer to Hana. 

 

“And wha-"

 

“You should consider yourself lucky, chica. Only a few people know of my real name.” Olivia  interrupted Hana sitting down on the edge of her bed.

 

“Get off my bed!” Hana ordered shortly.

 

“And I would prefer to keep it that way.” Olivia continued, arising from the bed. Slowly walking closer, kind of circling Hana. Hana stood frozen, puzzled. 

 

_ Why would Somb- Olivia just tell me something like that? _

 

She was about to open her mouth when Olivia raised her right hand. Placing her index finger carefully on Hana’s nose. 

 

“Boop,"

 

She quickly retracted her finger. 

 

“What was that?” Hana blurted out. Her face turning a dark red. But also even more puzzled than earlier. The hacker just shrugged and took a step back. Suddenly someone knocked on the door. Hana turned her head quickly.

 

“Hana? You comin’ out for dinner, luv?” It was lena. 

 

Hana turned to look at Olivia again. She hadn't moved her gaze. 

 

“Looks like speedy is taking up your schedule tonight. I'm going to be nice and leave you be….For now. Goodnight, conejita.” And just like that, with a little gesture of her fingers and a wink, Olivia disappeared into thin air. Her body turning to purple pixels and vanishing.

 

Hana stood there dumbfounded for a good 10 seconds before a new knock interrupted her.

 

“Luv? You okay?” Hana rushed to the door and opened it.

 

“Hi, Lena! Sorry for keeping you waiting, I was….busy.” She put on a friendly smile and a little chuckle. Seems like Lena took it. As she just shrugged and they walked together to eat dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow a chapter that's not just a few hundred words!  
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Boop! ;)


	4. Leave the blackmailing to the professionals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stubborn meet smug, smug meet stubborn

The past few days Hana had only streamed once. However, her schedule showed she should have done it three times. During it her fans had picked up on her lack of slang and energy. She tried, but it still wasn’t the same.

 

What was the problem? Well, her computer was still not back to normal. Due to one particular, smug hacker turning everything purple, still trying to earn her trust and various info.

 

Hana had started getting very irritated, and overall just done with Olivia's shit.

 

Logging into her computer she opened the purple little chatroom. It being full of pick-up lines and emoticons. All of which, coming from Olivia.

 

Hey, Olivia? 

 

_Let's just start it at that._ She thought to herself. Impatiently waiting for a reply.

 

It only took a few seconds.

 

What's up, chica? Miss me that much? (•‾⌣‾•)و 

 

“Yeah, right." She snorted and started typing again.

 

So I'm really tired of you turning everything purple and shit. Haven't you found what you're looking for yet? 

 

Hana went straight to the point. She wasn't one to beat around the bush. It had gone several days so what’s the point?

 

I haven't actually. And you're not helping me with all your negativity. 

 

Soooo, what are you looking for then? 

 

It took a few minutes this time before Olivia replied.

 

Well, first of all a date. But I think someone is too blind to realize that. ＼| ￣ヘ￣|／ 

 

Hana's face became a dark crimson.

 

“Wha- what?”

 

You heard me 

 

“You hacked my microphone too?” Hana exclaimed. Eyes widening. At this point she was one hundred, and ten, percent done with Olivia's shit.

 

Well, yeah.. 

 

“Oh, whatever! I knew you wanted a date, why else would you send so many fucking pick-up lines?” Hana huffed, leaning back in her chair.

 

No you didn't. But you can make up for it, if you do I'll leave. :) 

 

This made Hana curious. She leaned forward again, placing her chin on her hands and raising an eyebrow.

 

“And how can I do that?”

 

“By going out with me, Cariño! That's it!” A sudden voice called out from the speakers. Great, She hacked those too!

 

“I knew it! I knew it!” Hana called out, throwing her hands in the air. Olivia was so predictable, while at the same time not. To be honest, Hana didn't even know what she was expecting.

 

“You know what? How about I just reveal your name for the whole world? Maybe then you'll learn to stay away from other people's stuff!” She threatened. Finger pointed towards the webcam.

 

“Gasp, are you blackmailing me?” Olivia asked, making her fake gasp as dramatic as possible.

 

“Maybe I am.” Hana replied smugly.

 

“Well, let's see if you say the same thing after I delete your starcraft user AND high score. That'll be fun… right, conejita?” After that Hana was speechless. On one hand she was furious, but on the other hand she felt kinda…. Embarrassed? Is that what that feeling was?

 

Well, the blackmailing didn't exactly go as she wanted it to. If one thing was right, she definitely do not want to lose her progress and high score in starcraft. That's what she is most known for in this world. 

 

“Well? Is it a date or is it a date?” Olivia interrupted her thoughts. Hana just stopped for a second. Her face almost unreadable. Aside from a hint of anger.

 

“NO, it's not!” Hana said through gritted teeth. She thought about it again, though. Her face suddenly turning very warm.

 

“Oh come on, conejita! Your face is telling me otherwise.” Olivia teased, Hana could hear every gram of smugness in her voice.

 

“Especially not after that! How long have you been spying on me?!” Hana hissed, her eyebrows couldn't go further down even if she tried.

 

“Well then, I guess I'll just stay right here.” Olivia said, Hana could hear she leaned back in her chair. Probably grinning like always.

 

“God, I can't stand you hackers!”

 

Olivia just snickered. A smug and evil, but accomplished laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was on a trip without my computer, which I prefer writing on, but here I am. Back with a new chapter! :D  
> I am aware this one is a bit short, but it's not the most important chapter. The next one's will be better! 
> 
> I've already started if not finished the next few chapters, so they won't be out in too long.
> 
> Thank you for over 400 hits and the positive feedback so far! xD
> 
> Open for comments as always! :)


	5. Let me out!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Hana to finally get her ass outside, so she joins a mission. Talon would be there, which means a particular hacker would probably also be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is inspired by a fanart I found on Tumblr. I will post it towards the end just so I don't spoil anything. Of course I will also leave a link to the artist, so please go and check em' out! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Today Hana was confident nothing was wrong. She was no longer standing by the window hour after hour just thinking. She was hanging more with Lena and Lúcio like she used to.

 

Most things on her computer still was purple and Olivia was still there. But Hana wasn’t crazy after getting her out. It would be nice, though.

 

As her, Lena and Lúcio was eating lunch, Jack walked in. He was wearing his usual suit, unlike everyone else who was just walking around in their casual stuff.

 

“Alright guys, listen up! We’re needed to escort a payload today, a certain Talon are very interested in stopping this. Any volunteers?” Hana immediately sighed. Lena shot her a look, a what’s-up look.

 

“I was just planning on streaming today,” Hana whispered

 

“I didn’t know you stream on wednesdays?” Lúcio commented, a bit confused.

 

“I don’t, I just felt like it,” She shrugged. It wasn’t because of streaming though. They were escorting a payload and Talon would be there. And if Talon was there, Olivia would probably too. She thought for a second. Literally, she had not been outside for almost a week, this would be good for her. Fuck it!

 

“Count me in!” She raised her hand. Jack gave a nod and slight smile.

 

* * *

 

Her MEKA was thankfully in perfect order. It felt nice finally getting back to it. As she entered it she noticed, it could use a bit of paint in some nooks and crannies. That can be done later. Flicking a few switches and pressing some buttons, she started her MEKA and flew out of the garage.

 

"D.va online! Ready for mission!" She called happily into the com

 

The team consisted of herself, Jack, Fareeha, Angela, Lena and Reinhardt.  A pretty nicely put together group, this should go great!

 

“Keep yourself near the payload. Call if you notice any threats!” Jack ordered.

 

Today seemed like a pretty peaceful day and not much happened as the payload slowly moved forward.

 

It only took a few minutes before a almost silent bullet missed one of their heads by just a little inch.

 

“Sniper on the roof!” Fareeha called and flew a bit higher for better view. At that it was like Lena smiled. Not clearly, but it was there.

 

“I’ll take care of it!” Lena zipped up there. Almost too quick for Hana to see. She could swear something more than fighting was happening between those two. It never seemed like Lena came out of any fights with more than just some scratches. Widowmaker was one of the worlds best snipers, it just seemed….weird.

 

Eventually the fight turned a bit heated. More Talon soldiers and agents came in. Most weren’t too hard to rid off, though. So far so good.

 

Hana had just shot down some cowards when a flash of purple shot by, barely visible in the corner of her eye.

 

 _Oh, great!_ She thought, letting a sigh escape her lips.

 

“I spotted Sombra, I’ll take care of it!” Hana called already turning her MEKA against where she saw the purple shadow.

 

“She can hack your MEKA, D.va! Pharah, you can-”

 

“Jack! I got it! I’m not a child!” Hana groaned.

 

“Fine, but call immediately if you need backup!” He ordered. She was tired of being treated like a child, she’s 20 for frick sake!

 

She spotted Olivia who seemed to be running into a narrow street. Was she aware of her being followed?

 

 _Of course she is! You’re running after her in a giant, pink, bunny looking vehicle, Hana!_ Quickly erasing her thoughts, she turned to run after Olivia. Her MEKA could barely fit between the walls, but she refused to leave it!

 

Olivia kept running, easily dodging Hana’s attempts on hitting her. It seemed like they were running into some kind of dead end. Was she stupid?  

 

Above them the roofs were mighty, making it hard looking down from the sky. Alright, at least no one could spy on them without being extremely obvious. Around there was only a little abandoned shop. The old sign hanging over the door was completely unreadable. Moss and plants had started growing all around in there and everywhere. Making this place a little creepy, but cozy at the same time.

 

Enough looking around, she quickly looked around her. But no signs of Olivia. Where did she go?

 

She looked up again, but nothing there. In the shop maybe? Nah, she’s not going in there.

 

“Oh, whatever! I didn’t want to see you anyway!” She called out. She made to move out, but her MEKA, it didn’t respond.

 

She tried again. Nothing.

 

Pressing buttons, flicking switches, even turning the whole thing off and on again. Still, nothing worked.

 

“What the hell?” Hana exclaimed.

 

“Fine, guess i’ll have to eject!” Annoyed she lifted the protective glass and pressed the red button. Preparing herself to be shot out.

 

But nothing happened. What did she do wrong? She pushed it again, her MEKA standing as still as before.

 

Suddenly a flash of purple appeared right in front of her. A body formed, pixel by pixel. At the sight she just groaned and honestly wasn’t even surprised.

 

Right there, lying over her fusion cannons. Butt down, feet up, left arm casually over one cannon supporting her. That smug, shit-eating grin spread across her whole face.

 

It’s Olivia, let’s be real, who else?

 

What’s the most eye catching is the red rose in between her teeth.

 

“So about that date,” She started.

 

“Sombra, let me out.” Hana simply replied. Furrowing her brows.

 

“Not before I get a date,” Olivia teasingly said, raising one eyebrow.

 

“No, let me out of here!” Hana was having none of it, still her cheeks became a bit warmer.

 

“What about dinner?” Olivia suggested, placing a finger on the MEKA’s glass. Hana didn’t reply. Angry, her brows pushed far down. But her cheeks were a very dark crimson.

 

“Come on, Conejita. Clocks’ ticking. Mission won’t last forever.” Her smirk was digging into Hana’s mind. It was one of the sights she hated the most in this world now. However, her cheeks and mind just couldn’t stop being so goddamn flustered.

 

“Uhhh, fine! Just let me out!” She groaned, rolling her eyes so dramatically it almost hurt.

 

“Great! I’ll meet you on friday at  8PM, by that coffeeshop you alway go to. Just outside. I have other plans.” Olivia could barely hold in her excitement, trying her best to sound as smug as she always do.

 

“On friday? I-”

 

“You don’t have any plans, chica. Don’t think I didn’t check.” She interrupted Hana. Giving a wink before disappearing again. Her form dissolving into thin air.

 

It still took a few moments before she could calm down. Annoyed as hell she still couldn’t help but feel incredibly excited. Not for the life of her understanding why, because it was a date with the world's most annoying person.

 

When she got control of her MEKA, which only was a few minutes after Olivia’s disappearance, she ran out to the main street again. The payload was almost at its destination. No one really took too much notice of her being back. Angela sighed relieved (she’s always worrying about people, especially Hana..and Fareeha), Jack just fucking thumbs up, and she could swear Fareeha smirked at her for a second.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So finally a chapter that's decently long. :D  
> The very cute fanart is by: http://nenembling.tumblr.com/  
> If you for some reason don't see a picture at the end, please follow the link and find it on the artist's page.
> 
> The next chapter will be out in a couple of days. Y'all are not ready! 
> 
> Open for comments as always!


	6. A night to remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even the most smug person on earth can get flustered and lose the ability to speak properly

Hana did actually stream on wednesday after the mission, since she was pretty far behind on her schedule. And before she knew it, friday had come along.

 

It was 7PM when she stood in front of the mirror. She couldn't come in full dress and glamour. That would just be suspicious for just a “night out alone". But she didn't want to be too casual either, she couldn't come in a hoodie and sweatpants. It had to be somewhere in between.

 

So she decided to just wear just a pair of tight, dark jeans. A pink, long blouse. Paired with a black little purse over her shoulder, and flats because high heels for a whole evening is a no for her. For the sake of it she put on a little bunny pendant. She let her hair flow loosely over her shoulders.

 

Now it was soon time to go. She could just skip. It's not like Olivia will just barge into her room at 9PM because she didn't show up. Or maybe she would….it's Olivia after all. She didn't want to turn down plans though, she's not that type of person. Also part of her kinda wanted this, for some odd reason.

 

It was 7:40PM when she walked out of her room. Thankfully the hall was empty. She did not need to have conversations with everyone right now. Closing the distance to the exit a sudden voice called out behind her.

 

“Where are you going?” It was a very dark and raspy voice. Hana turned, knowing well who it was.

 

“Oh just wanted to go out for myself, you know. Do some shopping maybe.” Hana said, smiling.

 

“You're awfully dressed up for just going out.” Jack sceptically said. Squinting a bit.

 

“Jack, I am 20 years old! I can go out when I want, wearing what I want.” She snapped back, raising a finger at him.

 

“Alright, alright. Just be careful, ok?” He raised his hands in defense and a smile grew around his mouth

 

“Will do!” Giving a little chuckle she headed out, that went simpler than she thought it would.

 

\------------

It was 7:55PM when she reached the coffee shop. She did indeed go there a lot. Olivia must have stalked her for a long time to know this, or she just went here a lot too. Whatever it was she brushed the thought away. Around her the sun had just set, leaving hints of orange and pink on the horizon. It was quickly getting darker.

 

“Cariño, there you are!” Hana turned in the direction of the voice. She was not prepared for the sight.

 

Olivia’s skin was a very dark mocha colour in the dark. She was wearing a pretty tight, dark purple one shoulder dress, which reached down to just above her knees. It was hugging her forms just perfectly. The implants on her back barely visible over the edge of her dress. She had parted her hair in the middle to hide her usual glow stick looking implants. She was also wearing a pair of black heeled boots, which actually fitted her dress quite nicely. Over her shoulder she had a small, light purple purse. This woman was annoying and smug af, but man does she have style.

 

Hana could only stare at her wide eyed for several seconds, blushing wildly, before she was able to say or do anything.

 

“Wow,” This was all she could say.

 

“You're….really hot…” she added, still staring. Olivia gave a little laugh.

 

“Why thank you, Hana.” She bowed her head and smiled. Wow, a not smug or ironic smile, that's new.

 

“Shall we go?” She said after Hana still didn't stop staring. Turning around and lifting her arm slightly so she could grab it.

 

“Uhh, yeah.” Hana nervously replied. Grabbing Olivia's arm carefully. Letting her lead the way.

 

Olivia led them in the direction of the water. Only slight talking and some bypassing cars made sound around them.

 

By the sea there was a long walkway with restaurants, cafes and other small little shops along the way. Those being the only light sources, making it all so gorgeous. The waves carefully hitting the shore was just the cherry on top.

 

Eventually Olivia stopped. Right outside a pretty big restaurant, looking very cozy still. Careful lights and beautiful music floating out. The smell of food was almost hypnotizing.

 

“Isn't this a pretty expensive place?” Hana asked, looking up at Olivia.

 

“Well, I do earn some money from Talon,” She smirked, walking towards the entrance.

 

“You're rich?” Hana asked curiously.

 

“Hah, me? No way, but I can treat myself and someone special at times.” Olivia replied, winking at her. When entering they got a table for two. It was a small table with a chair on each side, very neatly placed by the window, with a nice view over the sea. Olivia, the gentleman that she was, pulled the chair out for Hana. She smiled friendly at the gesture.

 

A waiter was over by their table in no time. They ordered their food. Eventually, the waiter was back with plates of steaming, delicious looking meals.

 

\-----

 

"So," She starts, staring down onto her plate. The silence was getting to her. Normally they would probably have more...talking. However, just the thought of this being a date made them unable to make proper conversation. At the moment at least. Her date, very beautiful by the way, was alternating between staring at her and out the window.

 

"What's your favorite season?"

 

_Really, Hana? That's the best you can do?_

 

Olivia was caught off guard as she was too busy with her own thoughts.

 

"Oh, thyme." She said enthusiastically, definitely without thinking. It took a few seconds for her to process what she just replied.

 

"Wait...." Suddenly her cheeks became warmer, (like they weren't already) and embarrassment shot through her.

 

"Oh... wait! Season! Fuck! Uhhhh... fall."

 

Hana was struggling so hard not to burst out into laughter. She unleashed a controlled chuckle instead.

 

"And why is that?" She asked, not really caring if Olivia would explain her love for either  thyme or fall. It would still give her new facts about her...date. Something she always seemed to take mental notes of.

 

"Well, as much as summer is all warm and stuff I think fall is just perfect. Not too warm, not too cold. Also the trees become gorgeous!" Olivia explains, her blush calming down as she did.

 

"Did I tell you about the time where I trolled Gabe?" She put her fork down and made a motion with her hand. Hana shook her head. Holding a careful smile.

 

"Well it was fall, two year ago. And right outside HQ there was currently lots of trees, which had lots of leaves right?" Olivia started. A smirk had grown onto her face. Clearly revealing how genius her plan was. Hana nodded. Impatiently waiting for Olivia to continue.

 

"So... I filled Gabe's office full of leaves!" She shot out. Holding in a loud boom of laughter.

 

"Really? Is that why you love fall so much?" Hana asked. A teasing smile starting.

 

"At least they were pretty." She shrugged, picking her fork back up. Taking a bite of her food. Embracing and enjoying the kick of, you guessed it, thyme.

 

"That miiiight not have been the first thought racing through Gabe's mind when he opened the door to his office, though. Only to trip over the shit ton of wet leaves." She said between bites.

 

"I hacked the cameras, saw it all. Worth it! Even when he barged into my office to scream at me, cause let's be real, who else would do it?" The teasing smile on Hana's face grew while Olivia finished her story.

 

"I understand why you love fall so much. I would kill you if you filled my room with leaves though." A fit of giggles broke out of her mouth.

 

"The jokes been done before, conejita. I wouldn't do the same prank twice." Olivia said without breaking her smile.

 

"Also you couldn't kill me even if you tried." She added, a evil little laugh put neatly behind it. Hana kept her smile up, it turned from a teasing one to a softer one.

 

"Oh don't you underestimate me like that, young lady." She playfully scolded. Earning a short snort from Olivia.

 

"You could however," She started, lifting an eyebrow seductively.

 

"Murder me in bed!" It blurted out a little too loud. People still didn't seem to hear her, thankfully. Hana was definitely caught off guard as her face got redder than a tomato and she nearly dropped her silverware.

 

After a few very awkward, silent moments Olivia cleared her throat.

 

"So, Amiga. Ummm, that sounded better in my head. But... uh.... what's your favorite season?" She asked. Rubbing her temples anxiously. Not wanting to screw up again.

 

"It's okay, Olivia. Uhhhh, I was just caught off guard that's all. Anyway... spring. I like spring." Hana wasn't really uncomfortable with the comment Olivia made but was still caught off guard. She has heard, and loved, a lot of dirty jokes in her time.

 

"And why is that?" She asked still lingering on the feeling of regret. Why did she make that comment in the first place? Now it might seem like she's all about the sex even though they literally just started dating. Is it even a legit date? She did kinda force Hana to go out with her.

 

"It's not warm like summer. But I just like the transition after a long, shitty winter. Also, it was during spring when I was little that I got a pet bunny." Hana explained.

 

Previous thoughts erased almost completely. She smiled so softly when she thought of the past. Something which made Olivia a bit flustered and had to look away.

 

"Why don't you have a bunny now?" She questioned, still a little warm in the face. It was a question she probably could have gotten the answer of by just thinking.

 

"Well with all my streaming and missions I don't really have the time. Also Overwatch doesn't allow pets at HQ. A bunny deserves love and attention, something I couldn't give it enough of in my current schedule." Hana said, a little sad but clear determination in her voice.   

 

"Awww, conejita, you have such a soft spot for bunnies." She said in awe. Resting her chin on her palms. Hana thought about it, she does have a love for bunnies. But for other things too.

 

"Not just for bunnies, dumbass." She exaggerated. Olivia got surpised, she was just given a nickname, however, a not so cute one.

 

"What other things do you have a soft spot for then?"

 

"Ummm... you." Hana mumbled in reply. Her cheeks and ears turning red. Another awkward silence broke out. At least as she thought. When she looked up, her face got even more flustered. Olivia's face was in full awe, actually scrap that, she had stars in her eyes as she was staring right at Hana. Mouth slightly hanging open.

 

"Awwww, cariño....." Olivia said. Barely able to think straight after Hana's comment (like she ever thought straight).

 

Olivia was getting mushy, something she would usually try to avoid. It was a weakness, sweet words, something she didn't like showing. However, tonight she felt different. Like it didn’t matter.

 

It got quiet. A pleasant silence for once. Both of them enjoyed their food. Olivia glanced over at Hana once in a while (all the time), she usually got caught looking back. Both looked away quickly and red spread across their faces.

 

"Ummm, Olivia?" Hana nervously mumbled.

 

"Yes, Hana?" Olivia finally had an excuse to look at her date. She already had a million times but it never was enough.

 

"Can I ask you something? Well actually, some things?" Putting her silverware down, she leaned forward. A soft smile over her lips. Olivia blushed at the sight.

 

"Depends on what. But go for it!" She answered curiously.

 

It still took Hana a few seconds to say anything. Like she had to find the right words.

 

"Well first of all, what does conejita mean?" She asked, looking embarrassed.

 

"Bunny," Olivia replied shortly. Yet she had a friendly tone to her voice.

 

Hana just awwwed.

 

"Second, I'm just curious. Why were you so crazy over dating me? Or, simply, why me?"

 

Olivia was speechless. Flustered and dumbfounded she had to breathe deeply before even trusting her voice.

 

"W- well," she started. Or at least, tried to.

 

"When I joined Talon, I had found a home. Ever since the omnic crisis I had to survive on my own. My hacking is what kept me alive. Knowledge is power, you know," Olivia took a little break. To breathe and calm down. Her past wasn't something she really liked being reminded of. Hana sat before her, nodding patently.

 

"But after some time, it just became boring. Just the same shit day after day. Sombra, hack this, hack that.... Sure, I have Gabe and Widow, but still." She sighed.  Taking a sip of her drink, before continuing.

 

"It got to the point where I only stayed to survive. I just didn't feel at home.... but then, I discovered your streams. Just everything about this D.va made my days so much lighter. The humour, the energy, the competitiveness, it just has made me so more optimistic," Hana got stars in her eyes as Olivia paused again.

 

"Well, D.va is kind of a personality I put on. I'm not as fantastic as most think." She looked down. Her cheeks warm.

 

"My past is not really something I want to be reminded of or look back on. That's why I'm Sombra now. As a wanted criminal it's not like I have much choice either." Olivia explained.

 

Carefully she placed her hand on top of Hana's. Just to get her attention.

 

"Listen...D.va, Hana, mi vida, I think you are great. So energetic and bubbly. Your streams have helped me make my workdays so much less miserable. Plus, let's not forget that you're adorable when you're angry." She said, probably in the loveliest voice Hana had ever heard. Her accent just being the icing on the cake (spanish accents are probably the sexiest accent Hana knows about...and that's a pretty recent opinion)

It had made her face so red and hot one could probably reheat their food on just her ears.

 

"Wo- wow... I don't, I don't know what to say... I've never really heard.... much about you. Ummm, thanks for telling me." Hana stuttered her way through the sentence. Olivia let go of her hand. However, instead of pulling it back she raised it to Hana's face.

 

"Boop,"

 

For once she was able to control her emotions. Smiling longingly and friendly at Hana's cute, flustered face.

 

\-----------

After eating they split the bill. Hana insisted, since Olivia was planning on paying alone.

 

Outside the weather was chilly. The moon shone beautifully down onto the water. Hana's arms got covered in goosebumps. She didn't mind though. They started walking towards watchpoint. They had walked for about a minute when Hana took Olivia's hand in hers. Intertwining their fingers. Olivia was clearly surprised but quickly just smiled and squeezed her hand.

 

"Thank you for tonight, Olivia." Hana said.

 

"See it wasn't that bad. Now you can have your computer back. You'll go back to your normal streaming schedule now, right?" Olivia said, a smug smile was yet again back on her face. Yet a bit concerned too.

 

"I'm serious, I'm really glad I accepted. And yes, now that everything isn't purple I will probably stream more." She snickered. Looking up at Olivia. Despite the height difference barely being there.

 

"Yes!" Olivia exclaimed. Raising her fist up as to celebrate victory. This made Hana laugh.

 

After some seconds it went quiet again. Walking in silence, both enjoyed the view of the ocean and the smell of food from various restaurants. Suddenly, Hana pulled on Olivia's hand, making her halt. It was still a good five minutes walk time to watchpoint.

 

"What are we sto-"

 

"You told me how miserable you feel when working for Talon.....Why...don't you leave? Why don't you join Overwatch?" She carefully asked. Looking concerned. Olivia's eyes went wide.

 

"Que? Me? Join Overwatch? Have you even payed attention to who I am? Most of Overwatch would probably not even hesitate to kill me, Hana!" Olivia said irritated, but not loud. Looking at Hana like she had just suggested her to jump of a cliff. She was surprised when Hana took her other hand in hers. They stood facing each other properly now.

 

"Olivia, I know you're not evil. You have just done what you had to to survive. I couldn't understand cause I haven't experienced anything like what you have. But if you want to leave Talon, then I want to help you. What I'm trying to say is.... you don't have to be alone." The whole time Olivia had stood there completely moved, when Hana was done talking, she looked as though she was about to cry. Pressing Hana's hands in her own she finally opened her mouth.

 

"Wow, cariño, I'm moved. I truly am, but I don't know. One thing is to leave Talon, but joining Overwatch? I don't know if I can do that."

 

"I know you can. I'm not just going to stand here and let my streams be the only good thing in your life. And I promise you, I'll be here to help you…..and still be the light of your life." Hana optimistically said, the last bit earning her face a smirk. At this point, Olivia was getting very emotional. Eyes damp, sparkling in the soft moonlight. Suddenly she let go of Hana's hands and almost leapt into her. Hugging her tightly against herself. Face pressed down into Hana's shoulder.

 

Hana was startled, not knowing what to do for a few seconds. But eventually returned the gesture. Carefully stroking her hands up and down her back. Olivia was breathing very unevenly, or crying? Was she crying?

 

"Shhh, it's ok, sweetheart, it's going to be ok." She whispered. Like a mother comforting her child.

 

Olivia let go some minutes or hours, no one knows, later. Looking up at her, Hana could see her eyes were puffy and a little red, it was barely visible in the dark though.

 

"Thank you... Hana. I never expected you to actually care about me or even want to help me. Thank you, so much! I will think about it." Olivia said calmly. Grabbing both of Hana's hands, bringing them up to her face and cautiously placing kisses to her knuckles. This made her giggle and smile up at the charming lady.

 

"Don't worry about it. Here I've been sitting for years thinking you were a threat, turns out we just don't know you. I'm sorry..... but anyway. Come on, Sombra. Show the world what you got!" Olivia smiled and chuckled.

 

"It's ok, cariño. What can one expect anyway? But yeah, let's show them, together." She felt like nothing could beat her down in this moment. It was all just so perfect. Hana looked up at her with a hopeful and loving smile.

 

It got quiet after a while and the two love birds was just staring at each other. Their eyes reflecting the star and moonlight. Hana stepped forward. Fought her hands loose to carefully cup Olivia's face.

 

Olivia's eyes went wide as their faces was brought closer to each others. Eventually she placed her hands on Hana's hips letting herself go with the flow.

 

Hana's lips was soft, tasted like food, but also so sweet. Olivia could kiss her forever. It was over before she wanted it to be. When separating she opened her eyes slowly and looked at Hana. Both of them blushing like hell, taking only a few breaths before diving right back in. This time with more passion and lust. Lips fighting for domination. Well, it was mostly Olivia who fought, Hana was just letting it happen.

 

Sooner or later they had to stop. Separating breathless, they just looked at each other, bodies close. Eyes and mouths barely open, almost panting.

 

"Wow," Hana started

 

"Wow, I did not expect that," Olivia continued

 

"It was good, though, don't take me wrong." She quickly added. Smiling lovingly into those eyes of her....lover? Hana giggled and gave her another little peck on the lips.

 

"Thanks for tonight. We'll stay in touch, right?"

 

Olivia smiled and pecked her cheek and forehead.

 

"Of course, bonita. Who do you think I am?"

 

"A sweetheart." Hana smiled, poking Olivia’s nose shortly.

 

“Boop.” This was the last thing she did before running of, turning around once to wave goodbye.

 

“Ey, that’s my thing!” Olivia called after Hana, after a few seconds of realizing what just happened. She heard Hana's laughter in the distance.

 

On their way home (well, their current bases), both of them were practically dancing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really happy with how this chapter turned out. Hope y'all enjoyed it!  
> I guess it was obvious this chapter would be the date. 
> 
> Also excuse the extremely cliche title. It is probably a night to remember, though. xD
> 
> Unfortunately the next chapter might be a while away, I don't have much idea of what will happen. Well, I have some idea but I'm gonna have to see how the writing will go.  
> But since you just got a extra long, fluffy chapter, I think you'll survive. ;)


	7. Home is where the heart is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a new chapter, It's been a while. :/  
> I'll explain more in the end notes. 
> 
> Thanks for tuning in for another chapter btw!

When Olivia first entered her room it was only illuminated by some purple lights here and there. She went straight to her closet to get changed. Better get her fancy-ass outfit off before someone came in and started wondering what the occasion was. Sombra in a dress? Not something her coworkers have seen very often. Meaning never.

 

She jumped into some comfy sleeping wear and sat down in her bed. Opening her holoscreen.

 

"Yes! Hana is streaming!" She exclaimed. Opening the stream, giving her donation spam the second she's in. The chat was wild as always, and Hana was deep into some strategy game. And oh my god, their chatroom is open in the corner, she had clearly forgotten to close it. Their last messages only being cute exchanges and flirting. Olivia started typing.

 

‘Maybe close out chatroom. Or are you so happy for our relationship that you want to show the whole world? ;)’

 

Hana peered down at the chat, and then realized it's fucking open and her whole fandom could read the new message. Trying hard not to show her panic, she closed it as fast as possible. Olivia could swear she mouthed the word “thanks”.

 

Hana streamed for about 3 more hours before wrapping it up. She looked really tired and it wasn't really weird as it was almost 3 AM.

 

After the night she just had and the stream she excused herself to watch, it was time to hit dreamland. Hugging señor sleepy bear tightly she drifted off. Probably going to dream about a certain adorable and wonderful bunny girl.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day she was awoken by someone slapping her repeatedly in the face. Not hard, but not playfully either.

 

"Come ooooon, I was going to sleep in todaaaaay," she groaned, barely able to open her eyes. Hugging señor sleepy bear tighter against herself. The person just sighed and gave her another slap. Olivia opened her eyes. She was met with a golden eyed, blue form, as she couldn't properly focus her vision.

 

"Not today, I need to talk to you," They replied strictly. With a thick french accent. Olivia just groaned and sat up.

 

"Fine, come back in five. I want to look at least a bit presentable." At this, the french woman nodded and walked out of her room.

 

She changed into her usual working attire. Which was often the high-collar purple coat. Her favorite.

 

For a few moments she just stood staring onto the wall, hands on the closet doors. Her thoughts kept reminding her of the night before. Those chuckles and laughs let out by her precious bunny, playing again over and over again.

 

"Hana," she whispered. Smiling at every thought of her.

 

'But if you want to leave Talon, then I want to help you'

 

Every word suddenly just came back.

 

'What I'm trying to say is....you don't have to be alone'

 

This triggered something inside of her. She couldn't tell if it was sadness or happiness or whatever. She just wanted to cry. Which is exactly what she did the night before, after hearing those words.

 

Her train of thought was quickly interrupted when the blue form entered her room again. She closed the closet at turned.

 

"What's up, Widow?" She grinned.

 

"Something is up with you. You are always reckless and unserious, but as of right now, it's like you're completely absent of reality," Widowmaker said, clear suspicion in her voice. Her eyes remaining as emotionless as always. Olivia thought for a second, after she started hitting on Hana she had been a bit more distracted. She had only trolled Gabe once, in three weeks. Normally that would've been like 6 or 7 or 16, it varied.

 

"What do you mean, I've just been myself?" She replied, raising an eyebrow, despite her knowing damn well Widow was right.

 

"Since I haven't noticed anything too suspicious I'm going to let it go. But remember, loyalty!" Widow stated, a piercing look sent down onto Olivia. She turned to leave.

 

"Widow, I don't think you're one to speak," Olivia shot out, making Widow turn in a flash.

 

"What?" Her eyebrow shot up at maximum height.

 

"Don't act surprised, not even you can hide secrets from me."

 

"I'm afraid I do not know what you're talking about," Widow returned to her normal expressionless face.

 

"Oh, then I guess you wouldn't mind if we just killed all of Overwatch. Then you wouldn't have to see your little 'Chérie' again," Olivia looked at her nails while stating this. This kind of talk was normal for her. Despite her attempt at pronouncing 'chérie' was terrible, but she didn't care.

 

"I'm going to act like you didn't say that. And I am not caring if Overwatch is destroyed or not." Every word was followed by a pointed finger at Olivia. She seemed like she meant every word, yet something inside Olivia swore it could see something else than nothing inside those golden eyes.

 

"I won't tell anyone because we both don't want certain parts of Overwatch hurt...." She started after a while. Not wanting to let the conversation go at the same time as she didn't really know what to say.

 

"Widow, this isn't my home.... I don't feel like it.... at least....."

 

"I knew something was wrong," Widow mumbled.

 

"You know how I am, Talon gives me payment and safety, they get their job done." Olivia said

 

"And I thought you had honor. Do you even know about loyalty? Talon gave you a home!" For every word Widow had stepped closer, clear rage in her eyes.

 

"I have been loyal, I've never betrayed Talon while I've been here!" Irritation started to bubble up inside of Olivia.

 

"Yet you want to now!" The frenchman shot out, arms crossed over her chest.

 

"And what about you? What would happen if Talon found out that their perfect, emotionless killer machine was out fucking the enemy?” Olivia replied, calmer. Yet a threatening tone to her voice. She had to concentrate to not let her eyes tear up.

 

"Talon will hunt you down, Sombra. You can't escape." Widow completely ignored Olivia's previous  statement.

 

"Hah! You lose the worlds best hacker, and you think you can track me down? While you still struggle to even leave a scratch on Overwatch?" Olivia let out a loud laugh, not even being slightly intimidated.

 

"You don't know a thing about Talon's fight against Overwatch. And you most. Certainly. Don't. Know. A. Thing. About. Loyalty!" With emphasis on each word she shouted at Olivia with a strict finger pointed against her. And just like that, she sharply turned and marched out.

 

Everything was happening inside Olivia's brain at the same time. Pride, disappointment, happiness, sadness. She couldn't tell what she was feeling. Like she could break down, but celebrate at the same time. There was just one thought in particular that fought it's way above all others.

 

'Hana!'

 

* * *

 

 

It was at this moment both parts were and would be relieved Olivia had a translocator in Hana's room. And both were lucky neither had a mission or any other plans.

 

Widowmaker sure was early up and about, since a particular little bunny was still asleep when she came in. Olivia couldn't blame her though, it was only 10 AM.

 

"Good morning, mi amor." She mumbled, walking closer to Hana's bedside. Taking in how pretty she is while sleeping. Despite her hair being a complete birds nest.

 

She gave a small little smile when Olivia sat down beside her and pushed a loose hair out of her face.

 

_So cute!!!!_ She thought to herself, her whole soul going in full awe.

 

Eventually Hana groaned and slightly opened her eyes. Taking her time getting used to the light.

 

"Olivia.....?" It came out as just a mumble. A happy mumble. Which made Olivia smile even more.

 

"Creo que te ves hermosa." She lovingly said.

 

“I need to learn spanish……..ye' could….. call me a shit and I wouldn't even *yawn* know…” Hana mumbled, taking many breaks because of her sleepiness. A little chuckle escaped Olivia as she leaned down, planting a soft kiss to her forehead.

 

Ok sure, the enemy is in Hana’s room and she shouldn't be there.

But:

**A)** it's not the first time

**B)** she isn't the enemy in Hana’s book anymore

**C)** she is too in love to kick her out.

 

"So what bring ye 'ere?" She mumbled, sleep almost caught her but she shook it off and sat up. Opening her eyes more to look at Olivia. She had immediately gone quiet, remembering why she was here.

 

After Olivia didn't reply, Hana put a hand on her shoulder. Giving a concerned look.

 

"Did something happen?"

 

"I.... had a little... argument with Widow...." Olivia replied. It was more of a 'I'm leaving' but it didn't escalate to something too serious.

 

"About what?  Are you okay? She didn't hurt you, right?" Hana bombarded her with questions,  looking her up and down to make sure she wasn't shot or something

 

"No, no, I'm ok. But she knows, Hana. She knows I want to leave.... she said Talon would chase me. But honestly there are more important things than Talon. And they couldn't track me down even if they tried…” She grinned, taking Hana's hands and carefully kissing her knuckles. Making her giggle.

 

"That's great, sweetheart!" To Olivia's surprise Hana yanked her back making her land on top of her. Hugging her tightly against herself, sucking in her sweet scent. Olivia hugged her back immediately and could totally fall asleep right then and there.

 

“Soooo… do you want to take off this ridiculous coat so we can lay more comfortable or,” Hana asked into Olivia's hair. Though it was meant more as a request.

 

“Ey, I like this coat,” The hacker mumbled in reply. Still hugging Hana tightly.

 

“While cuddling with your girlfriend in bed?” A smirk grew on her lips.

 

“Now that's another thing.”

 

Olivia hesitantly got up to peel off her coat. Leaving her with just a bra and panties. A sight on its own and definitely something Hana can take anytime. When she turned around, the little bunny was staring at her.

 

“Like what you see, conejita?” She smirked laying a hand on her hip to strike a pose.

 

“Stop teasing and get over here!” Hana ordered throwing her arms out.

 

“Ooooh, bossy. I think I like it.” Olivia said, raising an eyebrow.

 

A long yawn escaped her mouth as she crawled into bed and snuggled close to her girlfriend. Both placing their arms around each others bodies. Hana placed a loving kiss to Olivia's forehead. 

 

"Damn....*yawn*, Sombra as little spoon? Who knew..." She mumbled, slowly drifting off with her lover in her arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm really sorry for not posting anything in a while.  
> I've just felt discouraged. Besides the fact that I didn't know where to go with the story.
> 
> Why discouraged? Well, call me an attention whore, I've felt kinda ignored by the lack of feedback. Especially since I was really happy by how the last chapter turned out. However, this is my first fic, I'm aware there's better out there. But with practice I'll be better. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and sticking with this fic! I promise I will finish it! :) 
> 
> Also shout out to https://gtsdiamonddust.tumblr.com for helping me with some spanish! Thank you! (Btw they draw a lot of som.va so definitely check em' out if you ship them and crave some gay art ;) )


	8. Wtf Jack?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to a brand new chapter! :D

Some mornings, dreams slowly disappears as you drift between awake and asleep. It’s those moments where you want to keep dreaming, but you just can’t.  This is exactly what happened to Hana. What a great start on the day! Not.

 

She didn’t want to open her eyes. She just lied there, listening to the birds chirping happily. Feeling the warmth from the sun creep over her. 

 

_ Is the sun coming from two directions?  _ She thought for a second. Her back was also very warm, but there’s no sun coming from that general direction. Unless the world is ending and the sun just decided to enter her room, literally. The thought was quickly erased when she noticed the pair of arms wrapped around her from behind. Not tightly, but protectively. She sighed relieved, Olivia was still there with her. 

 

_ Taking back the role as big spoon, ey?  _ Her brain giggled to itself. Not out loud, in fear to wake up her precious. 

 

“You awake, cariño?” Her girlfriend half whispered behind her. Giving her neck a soft kiss. Hana took her hand and gave it a squeeze. 

 

“Hmmm,” She glanced over to her alarm clock.  _ 3PM.  _ There goes that day. Not that it’s new. Hana really has a slobbish life. Still, she would rather lay here all day, in Olivia’s arms. Cuddling close to each other, nothing else.

 

“I don’t wanna do anything today,” Hana said, snuggling closer. That was answered with a small chuckle and a tighter embrace. 

 

“You don't think we should tell Overwatch we’re dating?” Olivia asked after a while. 

 

They probably should, Hana really agrees. Waiting much longer will only make it worse. But how will they react? Several of her coworkers wouldn't mind killing Olivia. Overwatch doesn't like Talon, a pretty known fact, and Talon doesn't like Overwatch either. So can one really blame them for not admitting any relations in a situation like theirs? 

 

Her main concerns are how people like Jack and Ana will react. Those who are mature and have plenty of experience with Talon. Those who would most likely ground her for first of all hiding it, but for overall going out with the enemy in the first place. Besides the fact that their trust would probably never be put on Sombra, the Talon hacker that presumably has hacked Overwatch’s systems many times. 

 

But she can’t hide it. They would understand that something is up at some point. And what about her fans? Some, if not all, must have seen Olivia’s message during her last stream. If she isn’t the one to confess, someone else will expose her and maybe make it all worse. 

 

“Earth to Hana…” Olivia reminded her. Poking her on the back.

 

“I don’t know…. Like, if we tell them now, they will probably be angry. Or we tell them later and then everyone is gonna to be more pissed for me keeping secrets. On the other hand most of my fans probably saw our chat last night and if If i’m not quick, they’ll probably find out through…..not me…” Hana rambled on and on. It was more like thinking out loud.

 

“Ay, Chica! What happened to the girl who told me to show the world what I got. And that I don’t have to be alone?” Her girlfriend said encouraging. Tangling their fingers together and kissing her neck again.

 

Hana went quiet. Not sure what to say or do. The insecurity slowly going over to Olivia too. Starting to question if she said something wrong, she was surprised when Hana let go of her hand. Anxiety kicking in for a second before realizing she was just turning to face her. Burying her face in Olivia’s chest, wrapping her arms around her back.

 

“What about…. Tomorrow….I’ll tell them,” She mumbled. Her breath tickling Olivia’s skin.

 

“Nah, today. Let’s get this done, I’m with you…”  Confidence and love filled Olivia’s voice when she embraced her little bunny.

 

“Thank you…”

 

* * *

 

Silence is always loved by most at Overwatch. In the kitchen and meeting rooms there's usually some small talk, but overall just very quiet. 

 

With Hana it depended on her mood and the situation if she liked quiet. She would usually be just fine playing her mobile games without people constantly talking. However, sometimes silence was unbearable. She just couldn't stand it, especially when she had finished every game she currently had on her phone.

 

Today, when she went out of her room, she hated it. Because she had to break the silence herself. Something she wasn't particularly good at. 

 

_ You tell them now, alright? When you feel ready, say my name. Sombra. Olivia is just for you.  _ Olivia's words play in her brain over and over again. It was just said a few minutes ago. Still she already wants to go back to that moment. Blush at the little wink Olivia sent her way. Feel Olivia's gentle lips on her nose, forehead and hands. Followed by her signature boop. It only lasted a few seconds. She was quickly pushed in the direction of the door. 

 

At first glance the hall looked empty and silenced. But looking a tad to the left, life was to be seen. Ana and Reinhardt were teaming up with lunch, making small talk, with the occasional snickering. At the table Jack leaned back with a newspaper he had probably read twice already. Torbjörn sat on the end fidgeting and working with some kind of gadget. Genji sitting right beside him assisting. Jesse, Fareeha and Angela played cards on the opposite end. Angela’s glasses were at the tip of her nose, occasionally picking up her phone to check new emails, only for Fareeha to push it back down to keep her focused.  Lucio and Lena were on the nearby couch, legs over both armrests leaning sideways against each other, playing on their phones. Small comments or sentences made once in a while. Winston was probably in his lab spending his 37th hour on a gadget he refused to give up on.

 

_ Alright, now to break the silence…..  _ She thought, resting her hands on her hips.

 

“You alright there, Luv?” Lena breaks the silence, making the Korean sigh relieved. She got glances from about everyone at the realization that someone had just entered. Except for Jack, he was too deep into the paper.

 

“I need to talk to you guys…..” No one seemed to react, causing a rather awkward silence.

 

“It’s not about gaming or streaming or whatever…. It’s something you will probably be a bit…. angry over….. no matter how I word it…”

 

Cards, gadgets, phones, bowls and spoons are slammed down, everyone making a beeline for the table and chairs. And Jack, barely glancing over the newspaper and mouthing “what now". Only to dive right into it again.

 

“That was a little too easy… you really want to prove I’m just a kid…” Hana mumbled to herself still standing up, got to have the high ground in case she has to run away. 

 

“Ummmm… do you ever meet someone….and they're really annoying...but you kinda just...get used to it?” Ana raises an eyebrow, everyone was just staring at her. Lena, however just nodded slowly. 

 

“What are you trying to say, Hana?” A confused Lúcio asks. Leaning on the table.

 

“I'm…. I'm…” 

 

“For god's sake, Hana. We're practically family over ere’. Jus’ tell us!” Jesse broke out. Making his chair wobble, causing his hat to fall. 

 

“Fine! I'm dating someone!” Hana threw her arms up.

 

“What? Who? When? How??” Jack had slammed his newspaper down rising so fast his chair almost fell. This made just about everyone jump. 

 

“Before I say anything please hear me out,” She would start there. Better be on the safe side. Going too fast into the topic of dating the enemy would probably cause a mess. 

 

“I just want to tell you how wonderful this person is. They started off as someone I couldn't stand, now they have become so much more. They support me, make me laugh, has the cheesiest yet best humour, they even left their job because of me!” Taking a second to think of what to say next, she looked at everyone. Jack had sat down again, leaning back with his sceptical face, along with Ana. And omg, Is Fareeha and Angela smirking to each other?

 

“Now please, they are not what or who think they are. At least no more…” 

 

“Just bring her out! We're not going to kill you,” Fareeha smiled. Actually standing up.

 

“Wait.. her? Is it a girl?” Lena and Lùcio questioned simultaneously.   

 

“You know who it is, Fareeha?” Ana questioned. Confused, but irritated.

 

“Nothing misses the eyes of birdmom 2.0!” She winked against her mother. Angela stood up as well. She placed a hand on Fareeha’s shoulder.

  
  


“Me and Fareeha knows both who and when it happened, Hana. But we chose to trust you and let you tell us yourself.” Hana was completely speechless. Did Angela, the one who always worried about people and always kind of treated her as a child, just confess she trusted her enough to not share the secret? 

 

“I demand to know what is happening right now!! Who is this?!” Jack shouted suddenly. His paper flew almost to the other side of the room. 

 

“I'll go and get her…” Hana simply replied, walking away. 

 

She knocked once on the door and it opened almost immediately. She walked in and closed it.

 

* * *

 

Olivia instantly pulled her into a hug when Hana walked in. Seeing how her face was pretty neutral and happy, yet her eyes showed devastation. For once, Olivia didn't know what to do or expect. The conversation was so double sided that she couldn't decide whether it's a good thing or not. She wasn't looking forward to going out there, but she didn't want to hide anymore.

 

“Have I ever told you how brave you are?” Olivia said. Hana backed her head back a bit to look at her.

 

“You mean as a war hero?” She has been in war. She has fought for peace and for her home. But was she really as brave as Olivia stated? 

 

“That too. But you are brave enough to confront people. No matter who or how scary. You face your fears, and you're always straight to the point. And that's a good thing. You are brave enough to show that you don't accept bullshit for an answer. And that is one of many reasons why I love you,” Olivia cupped her face and placed their forehead together. 

 

“You are strong. You are the real deal, Hana Song.” With emphasis on her name, Olivia whispered. Hana feeling like her stomach was filled with butterflies and she got such a warming sensation in her heart. Her tears almost got to her.

 

“You really are the best,” With that she closed the space between their lips. It was a passionate, yet lazy kiss. 

 

“You're my everything,” She breathed. Diving right in again, tangling her hands in Olivia's hair. 

 

It took a good few minutes before they parted. Both breathing heavily, holding each other closely. Staring at each other with half lidded eyes. 

 

“You ready?” Olivia said eventually, stroking Hana's cheek. She nodded in answer, taking her lover's hand in her own. Turning against the door again. She was surprised when Olivia let go of her, making her halt.

 

“Gotta fix my lipstick… can't have it all over my face can we?” She said teasingly, disappearing into the bathroom. Leaving a dumbfounded Hana behind. It took her several seconds to process things.

 

“Shit, you're right!” She ran into the bathroom and as she thought, purple lipstick smudged all around her mouth. Olivia snickered at the sight of an embarrassed Hana. Who would look incredibly sexy with purple lipstick she may add.

 

“I'm so glad you stopped us from walking out like this.” 

 

“ Why don't we just re-apply the lipstick? You look hot in purple,” Olivia said while wiping off the last purple smudge. At the comment Hana blushed wildly.

 

“Yeah sure.” She shrugged. 

 

* * *

 

At the table it was no different than a few minutes ago. Jack was just impatiently drumming on the table. At the sight of the opening door, him, Fareeha and Angela stood up. Latter of the the three smiling, first one not at all. 

 

When Hana had dragged Olivia completely out and I there was no doubt in who it was, everyone was in shock. 

 

Ana looked as though she was about to have a heart attack. Jack was literally two seconds away from flying to the roof.

 

“Guys, may I introduce you to-" 

 

“What the actual fuck, Hana?!” She literally jumped at the sudden interruption. Irritation starting to bubble up.

 

“Jack Morrison, you let the girl speak.” Ana stood up. Pointing her strict finger at him. She was really someone to admire. Despite Hana literally dating someone from Talon, she gives her and the agent a chance to explain. 

 

“NO, I am not willing to hear any explanation for one of us going out with the enemy!” 

 

“What if you got your head out your ass to not think about Overwatch and Talon for TWO SECONDS!” Fareeha took a step against Jack and stared him down. She definitely got it from her mother.

 

“No I can not, I am the leader here, I have to protect the last of us from being destroyed from the inside. It will only bring bad luck to bring her in here!” He hissed back.

 

“MAY I REMIND YOU SHE'S STANDING RIGHT HERE?!” Hana screamed from the top of her lungs, making about everyone startled. Jack looked at her, expecting a good explanation and at the same time not.

 

“If you could give me and Sombra a chance to talk then we can skip the screaming competition.” She had let go of Olivia’s hand to cross her own.

 

“If you would let me, may I interfere?” Olivia suddenly stepped forward.

 

_ Wait… Olivia is being polite?  _ Hana thought, looking over at the others. Giving them a expecting look.  

 

_ She can be polite, shut up, Hana! _

 

“Speak, dear. No need to fear big guy over here.” Ana joked. Reinhardt almost lost it but held back his laughter. 

 

“First of all, I have always worked for myself. I did what I had to to earn a living. I don’t believe In what Talon works for and does. They gave me a home and payment, I did the job. However, Hana over here, mi preciosa, she gave me hope and actually helped me,” Silence. Olivia took it as a sign to continue.

 

“Alright, let me put it this way. If I wanted Hana or Overwatch dead and destroyed, they would be. I don’t take the extra step for trust or whatever. I wanted to get to know her, and so I did.” Taking a peek at Hana behind her, her heart warming, seeing that her eyes were starstruck. And everyone just kind of silently thought what just happened. 

 

She was almost startled when Hana came up behind her and pulled her close. Buried her face in her shoulder. Making all the girls, plus Reinhardt and Jesse, go "awww."

 

Hana lifted her head up a few minutes later.

 

“Alright, I may not be straight with Sombra, but I'm gonna be straight with you. Sombra started out as a pain in the butt and like all of you I thought she was the typical evil. But she didn't give up, and she showed me who she really is. It may sound cliche but on the inside she has the kindest, sweetest heart someone could ever have.” And just like that Olivia was completely silenced, not knowing what to do with all the sweet talk. She practically melted when Hana kissed her on the cheek. Not even thinking about how she probably then had a purple lipstick mark on her cheek. 

 

“Oh, I just love young love.” Ana sighed while walking towards the love birds (no not the birdmoms).

 

“What? Scuse’ me? You're just going to let-"

 

“Don't finish that sentence, Jack! You don't ruin love because of your stubbornness!” She fixed him with a scowl, pointing right at his nose with her strict finger. Naturally he knew better than argue against her, and since she was right… he just turned and walked right out. In reply, Ana and Fareeha just shook their heads slowly. 

 

“Sombra. Look at me,” Olivia was surprised when Ana placed a hand on her shoulder, making space between her and Hana. 

 

“Even if I don't know much of you, and we've been fighting against you before. And Jack is still stubborn about accepting this. If Hana trusts you, then I will too,” As though it was on que, a single tear rolled down Olivia's cheek. A happy tear. As happy as it can get. It didn't take long for her to bring Ana into a hug, one which could show about as much gratitude she could at the moment. Hana hesitated for a bit, but joined the hug soon after. Since it was such an emotional and beautiful moment, Fareeha and Angela joined in too. 

 

“Sooo, is she one of us now?” Lena asked excitedly. Making her way over to the group hug. Lúcio close behind. 

 

“If she wants justice and peace restored in the world, she is more than welcome! Right Fareeha?” 

 

“Like I said it myself!” Fareeha gave a strong laugh. Stepping back from the group, as they had stood there for a good minute. Hugging Angela instead. 

 

“So, Sombra. Want to be a part of us?” Hana asked. Giving her another embrace. Receiving a short peck on the cheek. 

 

“With pleasure,” She grinned.

 

“YES, HAHA!” Reinhardt boomed. Jumping to his feet to run over. 

 

“Oh, how the tables have turned!” He sang to himself. Doing a little dance on the way.

 

“Is that how that saying goes?” He asked, but followed with a laugh. 

 

Giving no warning or heads up he had taken both Olivia and Hana into a tight hug against his chest. Lifting them off the ground with his heavy arms and tall height. Hana couldn't stop giggling along with him, Olivia got kind of crushed but also laughed.

 

“For honour and glory! We shall stand together! Welcome to the family!” He cheered.

 

“Rein, don't crush them now.” Ana added, but was laughing too. 

 

“Right, sorry about that.” He put them down. 

 

Olivia thought for a second. She used to work for Talon and as far as they used to know she still did. But because they trust Hana, which trusts her, they trust her too. The only one who was angry about it was Jack.

 

_ HA, he is like a grumpy edgelord 2.0 _ . Yes, Olivia had some nicknames for Gabe. Where's the fun in going by the real names when he's a walking angry smoke cloud? Nowhere. Plus, she’s Sombra. 

 

* * *

 

As the sun was setting over watchpoint, birds calming down, lights on the streets becoming brighter, life was as always to be seen inside. 

 

Most agents was in their respectable rooms or common rooms.

 

Fareeha and Angela was, according to Olivia and her ability to hack any cameras in the building, sitting on the roof. Watching the sunset together, Angela’s head rested on her fellow agent’s shoulder.

 

Ana and Reinhardt was out on a walk to suck in some fresh air.  

 

While Jack was probably sitting in his room, grumpily thinking about where it all went wrong. 

 

Inside the well known D.va’s room it was a quiet, but lovely atmosphere. No streaming, as that would ruin the peace, and no sleeping either cause it was too early for that. 

 

Hana was bundled up in a blanket on the couch. Snuggled into Olivia who had an arm wrapped around her waist and her feet up on the coffee table. Her doing her thing with all her holo screens and cool stuff. While Hana was half scrolling on her phone, half paying attention to what her girlfriend was doing. 

 

It was really limited how much time one can spend scrolling through social media before it just gets extremely boring and tiring. And in this case, Hana was getting tired of Tumblr. I know, unbelievable. She eventually just put her phone down.

 

“You know, It’s weird to think about how someone hacking into your computer can change your whole life,” She said, nuzzling her nose into Olivia’s neck.

 

“Well, what can I say? I couldn’t exactly approach you in person. And hacking is my specialty,” Olivia replied, not looking away from her work.

 

“I know, but it’s just weird to think that you went from nothing in my life, to… someone so, so important.” 

 

Olivia was quiet for a bit. But soon closed all her screens, making them disappear into thin air. She turned herself to face Hana, making herself lay under with her lover on top. Embracing her tightly.

 

“That’s how love and fate works, cariño. But I’m glad you feel that way.” She spoke, bringing her lips to Hana’s hair. Leaving a long, loving kiss. Hana moaned low and satisfied. Totally smiling like an idiot. Nothing in the whole wide world mattered this night. No worry and no pain. Just love. As she fell asleep in Olivia, her everything’s warm arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all, this took some time to write, and I apologize for inconsistent updates. I am very satisfied with this chapter and I hope y'all can still enjoy! 
> 
> Thank you very much for sticking with me on this 
> 
> Feel free to comment any of your thoughts. Constructive criticism being as welcome as love and pretty much anything. :)

**Author's Note:**

> I gladly accept constructive critisism and just comments in general.  
> If you see any mistakes either in grammar or facts don't hesitate to leave a comment as well. 
> 
> I know the first chapter is a bit short, sorry, they will probably be longer in the future.   
> There will be fluff eventually, not sure if smut will occur. 
> 
> Thanks for reading so far!


End file.
